Inuyasha and Kagome Forever
by kagome689
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally tells each other their feelings about each other. what do they do when they are told that narku is coming to get them. find out by reading this fanfic. i don't own any of the charaters in this story.
1. inuyasha and kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome Forever

On a sunny day in May, Inuyasha and Kagome was going to Kaede's hut when a demon came running to her to kill her for her Shiko jewel shards that she had with her. The demon stopped by Inuyasha, he used his wind scar but that did not work so he used his back lash wave and when the demon was killed by Inuayasha he said "What the hell were you thinking going in front of me Kagome, without your bow and arrows." "I was thinking about going faster to Kaede's hut so I can ask Kaede some questions." said Kagome. "Oh," said Inuyasha "I was just wondering where you were and also worrying over you because you were not by me so I can protect you." "You were worried about me?" said Kagome. "Yes," said Inuyasha" I thought you were going to die when I saw the demon going after you." Kagome said "I am sorry that I made you worry over me Inuyasha." "Feh." said Inuyasha. They continued walking to Kaede's hut when Kagome found another demon but with a Shiko jewel shard in the demon.

Inuyasha used his Tensiga on the demon while Kagome used a purified arrow to purify the Shiko jewel shard. They killed the demon together as if one person did it because they did it together at the same time. "We did it together at the same time like our hearts were beating as one." said Inuyasha and Kagome together. "Inuyasha." said Kagome. "Yeah." said Inuyasha. "I need to tell you something before we get to Kaede's hut." said Kagome. "What is it that you want to tell me?" said Inuyasha. "I know that you love Kikyo and I also know that you just want me as your jewel shard dector and nothing else but I still love you," said Kagome "I will always love you even if you become a full demon and go with Kikyo, and guess what I have always loved you since the day we met." "You are wrong about that," said Inuyasha "I don't just think you as my jewel shard dector and I don't love Kikyo, I love you Kagome!"

He went for her with his arm out for a big hug and he holds her head with his hand while he rubs her check with his thumb. His eyes as bright as the stars as his mouth went for hers and her eyes closed as they kissed. His tongue exploring Kagome's mouth and when they finally broke from each others mouths they were breathing very hard and very fast. "wow." said Kagome. "I love you Kagome for always and forever and I will always protect you even if it cost me my life." said Inuyasha.

"That is very sweet master Inuyasha, you finally told Kagome how you feel." said Moga the flea. "Feh," said Inuyasha "Where did you come from adn did you hear everything?" "I came from the west with some news fro you and your gang about Narku, and yes i heard everything from the start to the end." said Moga. "Oh great." said Inuyasha. "So what is the news about Narku." said Kagome. "The news is taht he is moving again towards Kaede's hut to find you and kill you, and also to get the rest of the Shinko jewel shards." said Moga. "Thanks, Moga for the news about Narku." said Kagome.

"Well , we better hurry up then so we can get there before Narku, and to have a plan to get rid of him for good," said Inuyasha "Hop on my back Kagome because it at least a day or more to Kaede's hut." "Okay, Inuyasha." said Kagome.

Inuyasha Pov.

I can't belive she loves me. I thought she hated me. She smells so good. I finally to the truth. She kissed me back!

End of Inuysha's Pov

Kagome's Pov.

I fiinally told him the truth about my feelings, and he feel's the same way. I am so lucky. He kissed me.

End of Kagome's Pov.

When they finally camped, it was very late. The moon was up and the stars were out. Kagome wanted to take a dip in the lake that was near the campsite. "No, Kagome." said Inuyasha. "Why not Inuyasha, it is not a new moon so you can still protect me from the demons and human prying eyes." said Kagome. "That is not it Kagome," said Inuyasha "You are just too irrestable that i could not help myself from doing harm to you or even worse." "Oh ," said Kagome "I see that now."

That night while Kagome was sleeping in her sleeping bag Inuyasha was wide awake thinking to himself and also protecting his true love. This is what he was thinking: will shes be my mate, will she marry when Narku is dead adn Kikyo is put to rest permently? Those questions he pondered all night and to the wee hours of the morning. When they were finished breakfast and finished cleaning and packing up the stuff, Kagome got back on Inuyasha's back adn they got back on the road. In the middle of the second day of traveling they were at the village where Kaede lives.

The whole village came to welcome the couple especially Shippo, Kaede, Mirku, and Sango. "So you finally told him that you loved him Kagome." said Sango. " How do you know that Sango." said Kagome. "I know that because you are blushing and so is Inuyasha." said Sango. "You told her, good job Inuaysha." said Mirku. Inuyasha and Kagome was looking at each other eyes. Both of theirs eyes were so bright that even the stars were dim. They would blush when each others names would be cslled adn that blush was even as deep as a red apple.


	2. lemon!

That night Inuyasha went to a tree by the hut to watch over Kagome and the rest of the gang, but he did not know that Kagome was following him. She was following him because she was worried over him. He went to the tree that he picked and then he could hear footsteps coming towards him. Kagome called his name out and he heard and responded by saying "Kagome is that you who is following me?" She said "Yes, Inuyasha." "Why are you following me?" said Inuyasha. Kagome said "I am following you because I am worried over you that why."

"Come by me Kagome, and I will tell you some things that I was thinking last night." said Inuyasha. "Okay." said Kagome. That is when he saw her with her uniform on as always, his heart just skip a beat and he stared at her trying not to think about her beauty and about doing something right there and now. "What is wrong Inuyasha?" said Kagome. "It just that you are very irrestable right now with your uniform on." said Inuyasha. They went up the tree and that is when Inuyasha told her about those questions he had last night. This is what he said: "Will you be my mate Kagome, will you marry me when Narku is defeated and when Kikyo is put to rest?" Kagome said "Inuyasha, I love you so much that the answer is yes to all your questions."

That night Kagome went to sleep in Inuyasha's arms and that morning they told the gang and Kaede about last night. Everybody was so happy for the couple. They started to make plans for Narku's arrival and for the fight with him. Kagome would every day practice her archery. Inuyasha would practice his swordsmanship with Moga sometimes but most of the time he would practice alone. Every night Inuyasha and Kagome would go the tree were Inuyasha proposed and they would talk about everything.

Three days before Narku arrived Kagome and Inuyasha could not be found. That was because finally decided to do it now then later because if one of died at least they would have some good memories about the time they had together as a couple.

They went to a secret place that only Inuyasha know about. Inuyasha told Kagome to keep her eyes closed and to trust him. When they were there Kagome opened her eyes, she could not believe her eyes. It was a beautiful cottage where Inuyasha lived as a child with his mother and behind it was a waterfall. She said to Inuyasha "It is the most beautiful cottage in the world Inuyasha."

"Lets go inside where we can get more comfortable." said Inuyasha. "Okay." said Kagome. That is when Inuyasha could not keep control of his hormones and his feelings. He took off Kagome's clothes one by one and Kagome could feel what he wanted and she did the same thing to him. When they were both naked, Inuyasha said " Kagome, do you know how you are beautiful you are?" That is when he started to kiss her all over the places, her forehead, her lips, her neck, her stomach, and her legs. Kagome was amazed how gentle he was to her. She did the same thing to him to give him the same plessure that he gave her. He told Kagome that this was only the begining of it and she belived him. He also told her that if she bites him that she can become a half-demon as well and also that he has to bite her neck to mark her as his mate so no one else would try to mate her. He put his finger through her jewel so he can fell her going to her climax before he could take her. Her juices spilled though his finger and he said that she smelt and felt so good to him.

When he felt that she was to her climax, he told her that this going to hurt but the pain will go away. He put his errection into the entry of her jewel and he slowly pushed his was in there and then pushed faster and longer until he broked the barrier and while he broke the barrier he bit her neck with his fangs to give her no more pain than what she aready had. Then they started to go into a weird rythm that was old as the world itself. When his seed spilled out into her, she bites his wrist and licks some of the blood to become a half-demon just like her mate. When they are thru cleaning up after that, they go to sleep.


	3. the night and day after they are mates

Chapter 3

When Kagome woke up, she noticed that her hair was longer than the night before and when she looked at her hands; she noticed that her finger nails were longer and shaper just like Iuyasha's but more feminine. That was when Kagome screamed which woke up Inuyasha, who was in too much of a deep sleep to notice her scent. "What the fuck!!" Inuyasha said when he woke up. "What is happening to me,' screamed Kagome, "What is going on with me?" Inuyasha just watched and listened to her because he couldn't believe that she would change so fast. In a few minutes while Kagome was cooling down, Inuyasha told her what is happening to her. He said "Remember when you bit me and licked some of my blood. Well when you did that you were going to turned into a half-demon just like me in a week or two, but your transformation started while you were sleeping. I am guessing that you were very willing to be my mate."

"I get it now. I just forgot that part I guess because of how happy I was that we told each other our feelings for each other. I am so happy that I will never age so I can be with you forever and for always." said the very happy Kagome. Inuyasha was so happy that she was not grossed out or that she regrets what she is now becoming. "Lets go to the river to see what all has changed about you and so we can also clean up from last night. After that we should start to leave to the rest of the group to get ready for Narku so it can finally end." said Inuyasha. Kagome just nodded her head and followed Inuyasha to the river where the waterfall was. Kagome looked the same except that her hair was now longer and had silver streaks in her hair. She had Inuyasha's ears except they were black with silver at the tips and her eyes were now amber just Inuyasha's. Kagome just screamed with happiness because she was like her mate.

Inuyasha said to Kagome "Let's get in the water so we can get going." Kagome just shook her head thinking to herself nothing ever changes while she went in the water. When Kagome got into the water she said to Inuyasha "come on, the water is nice." Inuyasha just waded in the water with the usual smug on his face, but in his head he was thinking Kagome was beautiful before she was a half-demon, but now she is just drop dead hot. Inuyasha bathed Kagome with out an incident, but when Kagome started to bathe Inuyasha, he started to get very aroused. She started to massage his ears when she heard him moaning and purring almost like a cat. She started to giggle then she had an idea. She starts to taste his ear with her mouth and that was when Inuyasha says to stop. Kagome gives him the puppy face buts stops because she wanted to see her friends again.

After they were all clean and dried off, they started they journey back to Kedea's village to get ready for the last battle with Narku. They ran the whole way there without stopping for sleep just for necessities. They made it there in 3 hours when the sun was just setting over the horizon for the stars and the moon to come out to show themselves to the world again. Shippo was the first to know that they were back by the sent of Inuyasha. He was going in to Kedea's hut when he smelt Inuyasha's sent and someone else's that had a familiar component of Kagome's but smelt Inu-hanoyu. He told the others what he smelt and then ran off to the direction where the scent came from. About a few seconds later, Mirku and Sango follow the young fox demon. What their eyes saw shocked them. It was an Inu-hanoyu that looked like Kagome with Inuyasha and Shippo in her arms.

Mirku recovered before Sango and said to Kagome "Will you bear my child?" Sango then slapped the lecherous monk and said to him "You baka, that is Kagome with Inuyasha." Also Inuyasha growled at Mirku when he said it. Mirku was dazed for awhile after Sango's hit and stand there while everyone else went to Kedea's hut to eat and talk about the upcoming battle with Narku.

That night when everyone was sleeping, Inuyasha went by Kagome and said to her "You better not get hurt wrench or do anything stupid. I will be there to protect you." Kagome said to him "I know but I want to protect you. That is why I do some things that seem reckless and stupid to you, but I see them as saving you because you do the same thing every time you protect me. I will always love you." She went to sleep after they had a long sweet kiss. Inuyasha stayed by her side watching over her.

_(Kagome's dream)_

_She is killing demons that are attacking her while trying to get to Inuyasha. Inuyasha right now is getting pounded by demons attacking him and he getting really tired when suddenly he gets bitten by this huge snake demon in his leg. He kills the demon but the venom is already doing its work. He falls down and starts coughing up blood. She screams his name and runs up to him killing all the demons that are brave enough to cross path with a very sad miko hanuyo. When she gets there he is coughing up blood every time he breaths. She cries to him "Don't leave me here Inuyasha. Don't die on me now Inuyasha please. Not now." She tries to hide that she is crying but can't the tears are coming down like a river. He says to her "I love" and dies in her arms._

Kagome wakes up then by screaming Inuyasha and the gang wakes up. Inuyasha is the first to go by her sleeping bag and asks her what happened. She tells them her dream and while telling the dream she starts to cry. Inuyasha does something that shocks everyone in the hut. He hugs her and starts to purr like a cat to calm her down so she can go back to sleep. He stays with her the rest of the night.

That morning they find a big surprise in the forest. Shesshomaru is there and wants to help kill Narku. What is even bigger is that he wants to stop the feud with Inuyasha. Inuyasha just "fehs" but then after Kagome tell him to accept his offer or he can't get his ears rubbed did he agree. That afternoon everyone was training for the fight for the next day when Meyoga showed himself by sucking on Inuyasha neck. He said that Narku will be here by twilight. The gang decided to meet Narku somewhere the village would be safe from harm. They packed up and hurried out to find Narku and end the war for good.

**I don't own Inuyasha or any characters of that show. I hope I can write the next chapter which is the battle real soon. There will be at least one more after the battle. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank-you for everybody's reviews and support. I hope you enjoyed so far and will like the next chapter of this fanfic. Thanks again. Please read and review. **


	4. final battle and a Surprise

They met Narku at twilight 5 miles outside of the village, and it is raining when they saw him. "Narku this is the end for you." said Inuyasha. "No, Inuyasha, this is the end of you and your pathetic gang." Narku said. "Narku this is where my family and village will be revenged!" yelled Sango. She holds her weapon tightly. Mirku yelled at Narku" My forefathers will be revenged also." "Ha! You will never kill me you and someone is here to see you Inuyasha." said Narku. Kikyo comes away from her hiding spot and says to Inuyasha "Finally, Inuyasha you will be mine and will go to hell with me." "You think that if Kikyo is here that I would crumble and go soft as if Narku. That will just make me fight more and I will kill Kikyo if I have to." said Inuyasha. "Now let's get this over with." said Narku. "Yeah, lets." said Inuyasha 

So the battle starts with only Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Mirku, and Shessomaru for the good guys and for the bad guys a whole bunch of demons and the usual bunch of Narku's gang. Kikyo was fighting Kagome and it was a sight to see. "Hello." Kikyo said in a very poisonous tone of voice like some people would say to a person they disliked very much. "Kikyo" said Kagome. Kikyo said to her "Is it not so pleasant that I get to kill my reincarnation and not someone else and I get Inuyasha too." She laughs then. Kagome tell Kikyo in a Shessomaru mask like face "Well, we'll see about the part of me dieing by your hands or anyone else's. But with the little part of you having Inuyasha, well that will never happen, bitch because I have him and I will not let you have him." Kagome started to get really angry and the full demon started to come out. Her hair grew longer, her eyes got red, and the purple stripes started to show. Also her fangs and her nails grew longer and shaper.

That was also when the air around her started to swirl and turn pink and white. The rain wouldn't touch her and she started to float up towards the sky. That's when her clothes changed into amour like Shessomaru's, but also her appearance changed as well. Her hair turned black, but with gold highlights and was to her feet. Her eyes turned not back to her original color, but to gold with pink surrounding the gold. Her clothes under the amour were a gold kimono with black and pink swirls embroiled on it. Kikyo couldn't believe her eyes that were she was seeing were real. Inuyasha or the rest of the gang couldn't believe that Kagome was doing this nor could Shessomaru.

Kagome said to Kikyo "You will never ever threaten me or my friends or family again neither bitch nor the one I love." And with that said she grabs her bow and strings the arrow into it and before you could say pizza Kikyo was dead and Kagome got the rest of her soul back. While that was happening Mirku and Sango was dealing with the last of demons of Narku's and Inuyasha was dealing with Kagura. Kagura put up a good fight, but when Inuyasha used his backlash wave over her dragon twisters. He beat her like a ball. Shessomaru was battling Kinna which for him didn't take much time at all. So, all who was left was Narku. Everyone was tired and covered in gross things except for Kagome, but she was knocked out just after she got the other half of her soul back. She was unconscious for most of the battle under a protective barrier her body created for her.

"So you beaten my army and my best selves but can you beat me?' asks Narku and with that he changes into his real form as an ugly spider. Everyone attacks him: Inuyasha with his wind scar, Sango with her big boomerang, Shessomaru with dragon strike and Kagome with her spiritual arrows. They keep on attacking, but Narku just keeps on regenerating. Then after awhile, Kagome had idea. She saw where Kagura hide Narku's heart so all she's got to do is kill Narku and then Shessomaru and Inuyasha together with the wind scar and dragon strike will kill Narku. She yells the plan to Inuyasha and Inuyasha tells Shessomaru. They both love the idea though Inuyasha hates that Kagome has to go alone to kill Narku's heart.

Kagome goes to the place where the baby is hiding while the rest of the gang distracts Narku as long as they can. Kagome strings her arrow and with her last arrow she kills Narku's heart. Narku felt something, but wasn't sure what was until Kagome came out of the area where he told Kagura to hide the baby. She then said "Now!" and Inuyasha and Shessomaru combined their attacks also Kagome turned into her priestess form again and took and purified the rest of the jewel while Narku was being cut into pieces. Then when it was done Narku turned into ashes. 

Mirku looked at his hand that carried the wind tunnel for so many years as it disappeared for good and he said to everyone "It's finally over." Everyone couldn't believe it that it took them 2 and ½ years to complete their journey. Kagome and Inuyasha kissed each other. Mirku went over to Sango and said to her "Sango, I love you." and then kissed her. Everyone but Kagome was in shocked that Mirku and Sango loved each other. She just said "About time."

**Sorry everyone that is has been a long time to get to write this chapter. I had really bad case of writers block. Sango's brother died before this and Kagome had to get the other shards from Koga. Also the questions that Kagome wanted to ask Lady Keade I took out because I really didn't think after words that it didn't work and for the dream it wasn't a premonition it was just a nightmare. I will try to finish this story up. If you have any suggestions, questions or just comments just PM me please I would really impersonate it. Thank-you. **


	5. The wish, wedding,babies

Kagome went up to Inuyasha with the complete jewel and said to him "You can make your wish Now Inuyasha

Kagome went up to Inuyasha with the complete jewel and said to him "You can make your wish Now Inuyasha." With that said Kagome gave him the jewel and walked away from him. Inuyasha thought for a few minutes and then closed his eyes and when he opened them the jewel was gone but nothing changed. Everyone was surprised even Shessomaru that nothing happened. Kagome asked Inuyasha the questioned everyone was dying to ask but didn't have the courage to ask out loud. "What did you wish for Inuyasha?" Inuyasha answered "You will all have to wait and see." Everyone was shocked at that answer but they knew not to go any further on that subject. Everyone went to Shessomaru's castle so that they all could rest but also so that Rin and Shippo could be told the good news and to make sure that a certain toad demon didn't try anything on the two children.

When the gang got there, they couldn't believe their eyes. Jaken was running away from the children but was laughing also. Rin and Shippo were playing tag and Jaken was the only one who didn't get tagged. When Rin saw Shessomaru, she ran up to him but stopped and bowed like she was taught and said to him "My lord Shessomaru, I am glad you are not hurt and welcome back." She said that with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. Shessomaru didn't know that she loved him even though she knew that all he thought of her was a lousy human. She didn't know that Shessomaru thought of her as something very totally different and when she said those words that he smiled inside where no one could see it.

While all this was going on, Shippo ran to Inuyasha and Kagome and gave both of them a hug. He was happy that his new mother and father didn't get hurt or even killed. Inuyasha and Kagome was happy themselves that Shippo was okay too. Mirku and Sango also got hugs from both Rin and Shippo as well.

A few days latter they were back at Kaede's village so that they could tell everyone the good news that the evil half – demon Narku was dead and was never going to return again. There was a feast in honor of Inuyasha's gang and all the villagers gave their gratitude to the gang for what they did over the years. Mirku and Sango got married a month later and there was another feast. While the preparations were going on Mirku's and Sango's wedding Kagome found out that she was pregnant but also that the well still worked (that was Inuyasha's wish). Kagome visited her mother every 2 weeks and the week that she found out that she was pregnant she told her mother. Her mother so happy and they started shopping right away.

Mirku's and Sango's wedding was beautiful and everyone was so happy for the couple. Sango wore the traditional wedding kimono with the geisha's hair style. Mirku wore the traditional wedding kimono also. They had a Buddhist wedding with all the trimmings. A few months after their wedding, they were expecting a child.


End file.
